mighty355fandomcom-20200215-history
Lisa Simpson
Lisa Simpson is the middle child of the Simpson family and is one of the main characters of The Simpsons TV show. Lisa is also one of the supporting characters in Internet Heroes and Super Legend Heroes. She also made a cameo appearance in Electric Solider Pony. Personality Lisa is the outspoken, independent, resourceful, quick-witted, intelligent and opinionated daughter of Marge and Homer, sister of Bart and Maggie. Lisa is the moral center of the Simpson Family and the voice of reason although she is constantly shut out. Although most of the time Lisa is very level-headed and mature, she will occasionally lash out (especially towards her father) and engage in sibling rivalry with her brother. Lisa was always very passionate about her beliefs, by the age of eight she was already a vegetarian and Buddhist and although these choices of lifestyle and religion has put her on opposite sides with her family she still remains dedicated to her beliefs. Lisa was also against sexism as she fought the Malibu Stacy company after their new Talking Stacy Doll spouted sexist drivel. Lisa had many talents, the most prominent one was her saxophone which she became a natural at and practices daily. She was also a talented singer as she entered and (presumably) won a singing competition. Lisa was also an inventive interior decorator given during a pig-judging competition she used a musically-themed place setting. However despite all of her good qualities Lisa was not above forcing her opinion on others. However when she realizes that she was in the wrong Lisa would apologies for her mistakes. At times Lisa can be skeptical and closed-minded. Lisa was also a very self-conscious young girl. When Lisa looks in a mirror she sees herself as incredibly obese. Although she is a kind, generous and caring person Lisa can be patronizing, selfish and condescending especially towards her family. Lisa can also be amoral for example when Allison who was younger but as equally intelligent and musically gifted enrolled in her class Lisa became incredibly jealous and even sabotaged the young girls project with the help of Bart by replacing it with a dismembered cow heart however she later makes amends with Allison. Lisa has cheated twice although she admits and apologizes for this. Lisa also has a low opinion of housewives and did her best to avoid becoming like Marge. Even in her toddler-years Lisa was an academically intelligent and bright young girl and was aware of this as when during the school was on strike during a panic attack she described herself as "oh, so smart" and asked to be graded. Lisa is a member of Mensa and is one of the smartest people in Springfield. Lisa was also shown to be somewhat manipulative and was able to take advantage of her brothers and fathers stupidity an example of this would be when she wanted to take a bus to a museum and tricked Homer into allowing her by thinking she wanted to take a limousine. To get Homer and Bart to do housework she tricked them into believing they had leprosy however this did not work. Lisa has shown to be mature and dependable, she baby-sat children just as or even older than she was however despite this Lisa had childish qualities one of them was her obsession with ponies, it's said that she asked for one from Santa every way and when Grampa became rich she asked for another pony. She also had an unconventional fear of monsters and if she was terrified enough she would sleep in her parents bed with Homer and Marge. Lisa was also somewhat naive as she saw something that wasn't there in Nelson Muntz. Lisa is considered a nerd at her school as she enjoys learning, reading and openly admits that she is not that cool, a book work and has polished an apple or two and although she is aware of her unpopularity she still thinks she should be more popular than she is. Despite her apparent geek status she was still proven to be a charismatic leader. Like many other stereotypical nerds Lisa excels at all things mathematical but is also tremendously weak when it comes to anything athletic. Lisa is also against animal cruelty, deforestation, a supporter of the Free Tibet movement, against hunting and a believer in animal rights. Lisa was also a hypocritical which was shown when she patronised Marge for cheating whereas she had cheated three times. She also claims that it is not her nature to complain but in reality she frequently does this. Lisa shows that she is not above blackmail and threats to get what she wants which was evidenced when she found a scorpion in her applesauce and used it to bribe Skinner into helping her with an archaeological dig. While trying to get a date for the school dance she speaks to Milhouse in a threatening tone but later apologizes to him. Gallery C4VS9rTWIAA4hlo.png Lisa's new look style.jpg Sibling_hug.png|Lisa hugs Bart, Like Brother, Like Sister Simpsons Lego episode Brick Like Me (Homer and Lisa build castle).jpg|Lisa and her Dad, Homer. 269 Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as drawn by Mighty355. Category:Supporting characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Humans Category:The Simpsons Characters Category:Electric soldier pony Category:Internet heroes Category:Super legend heroes Category:Kids Category:Dragon Ball Nightmare Category:Alive Category:Females